


In Which Banana's are Involved in Sex

by Vantasassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I mean really weird, M/M, Weird Shit, i kinda twisted it more than it already was and made it really... weird, one of my friends headcanon's don't fucking ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantasassy/pseuds/Vantasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and John do the do and John discovers something about trolls and their bulges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Banana's are Involved in Sex

**Author's Note:**

> just read

“Karkat, don’t be nervous.” John said from his position on the bed, hovering slighter over the short troll. Karkat shifted position, clad only in his boxers now. A bright red flush took up his cheeks, head turning to the side and trying to avert John’s piercing blue eyes. “I’ve seen troll dicks before, I know what to expect.”

Karkat wriggled a bit more.

“John, you don’t get it... you’ve never seen the bulge of a... a virgin troll...”

John smiled softly and stroked Karkat’s black hair soothingly.

“Karkat, it’s ok.” The teen whispered. “I’m prepared.”

Karkat gulped and nodded, letting John hook his fingers around the waistband of his boxers. He slowly pulled them down, letting a blast of cold air whip against his crotch. John stared down at the bulge with wide eyes, frames casting a glint on the blue orbs behind the glass.

“Wow.”

Karkat whined. John laughed a breathy laugh and leant down to kiss the inside of Karkat’s thigh. He was already free of every article of clothing, and his dick was slick with lube and erect – ready for action. The bulge between Karkat’s legs slipped away from the nook hidden underneath, already wet. It was then that John noticed the 3 slits lining Karkat’s bulge. His eyebrows furrowed, but he shook his head and continued with what he was doing.

Not minutes later was the room filled with Karkat’s screams of ecstasy and his loud moans.

John and Karkat lay side on the bed, panting, both spent and exhausted. John had a huge smile lighting his face, as sweat kept his hair plastered to his face.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah...” Karkat breathed. Then, he winced, and muttered a small ‘ow’. John looked over at Karkat, concerned.

“Kar? What’s wrong?”

“I think it’s unsheathing...”

John sat up, using his elbow to prop him upright.

“Unsheathing?”

“It’s when... ugh... the bulge cover... ow... splits... ah... after a trolls... ung... first time...”

Slowly, Karkat pulled back the covers, to reveal his bulge. John’s eyes went wide in horror as he watched the grey outer layer peel down the bulge by the three lines he saw earlier, revealing a slick red tentacle underneath.

It kept peeling back further and further, until the whole bulge was revealed, then it kept peeling. Karkat looked down in terror.

“No, no, no, no – it’s meant to stop at the lining of the nook! Why is it going further!” The troll exclaimed. Then he screamed, as the skin split back further and further, tearing the grey off his torso and revealing the bare expanse of muscle. It kept going. Up to his chest, and then over his head. The bottom peel was also tearing the skin off his legs. John screamed and jumped off the bed, junk bouncing.

He watched as all of the skin from Karkat’s body was ripped off. And then...

And then...

Karkat exploded.

John just watched, mortified, until the door burst open.

“I SM3LL C4NDY R3D”

**Author's Note:**

> I sorry


End file.
